First Kiss
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: Ally Dawson couldn't figure it out. Austin Moon, her best friend, her partner, the overnight internet sensation, the rockstar, Austin Moon had been dating for over a month now. But Austin Moon… the blond boy who can make girls swoon with a smile, wink, or hair flip … wouldn't kiss her. Why? *ONESHOT*


**Slightly AU because the second half of Season 2 doesn't happen in this story.**

* * *

Ally Dawson couldn't figure it out. Austin Moon, her best friend, her partner, the overnight internet sensation, the rockstar, Austin Moon had been dating for over a month now. But Austin Moon… the blond boy who can make girls swoon with a smile, wink, or hair flip … wouldn't kiss her.

Ally thought about it, checking her breath, wondering "Is it my breath?" but that couldn't be in it. Ally was the kind to always brush her teeth, floss, and take care of herself and enjoyed a mint or fruity gum when there was some available. She even brushes her teeth with safety goggles, but that's not the point.

Deep in the bottom of her stomach, she felt a pit of rejection. The first time she brushed it off when there was a chance to kiss, because it would be their first kiss together, so they were probably both nervous. But soon, it seemed like he'd avoid it… as much as he could.

_Is he… hiding something? Does he really not like her?_

Ally thought it over, trying to stop before she saddened herself.

* * *

(The first week together)

"Austin, thanks so much for the dinner." Ally said, stopping in front of her door. Austin smiled down at her, hands in his pockets, and lowered his head, shrugging.  
"You're always welcome Ally." He said, that bright-Austin-tone always there. It was their second official date together and Ally took out her house keys, fiddling a little. She looked up at him and waited till they shared an awkward smile. _Um… _

She was looking up at him in the eye but his smile seemed harder. "Um… so, I'll see you," She said, making a weird salute movement with her hand. She couldn't even control her own awkward moves but Austin didn't really mind. He'd always just a breathy laugh and shake his head. But this time, he just nodded, still keeping his smile, his eyes shifting to the side. Now, Ally couldn't help but make a sudden face of puzzlement, looking into an empty space near Austin's shoulder. As if there was an invisible audience there that could sense what she could be sensing too. After another long 2 seconds of just standing there with her key in the door, she raised her shoulders innocently, saying a little too cheery, "Well Goodnight! Sleep tight!" She looked up at him once more, sharing a strangely mutual longful gaze and he lifted his eyebrows and Ally widened her grin once more before going into the house. As she did, she heard him say "Goodnight Ally! Love you!"

Her eyebrows rose, looking back at him as he turned and she closed the door. After a few seconds of staring off, wondering what happened, she shook her head. _Well… that was kind of awkward. What was I expecting?_ but he said Love you, and that made it a little better…

* * *

Austin finished the last song after a long concert of the night. "Thank you Miami!" Austin yelled to the screaming and chanting crowd. _Austin Austin Austin!_ She could hear them.

Ally stayed behind the walls at the side of the stage, watching Austin the whole time. A wide smile on her face every time she watched him perform. As Austin was finishing waving to the crowd and walking off stage, he immediately made his way to Ally, and nearly tackled her when he circled his arms around her. Ally felt the butterflies of his warmth around his, able to hear his his laugh beside her ear while the adrenaline of being on stage was still in him. His arms still tight around her, Ally only managed to have her hands resting on his chest when he pulled back. He looked down at her and Ally stared, waiting. His eyes deepened, his breath still catching, as they fleetingly went to her lips. Ally felt lost, and soon she was unwound from him. Even Austin seemed lost like her, staring at her until Trish and Dez ran up to them, snapping him out of it. They started to talk and although Ally kept her cheery facade, she couldn't help but feel incomplete.

* * *

_I think… he just doesn't want to kiss me._ Ally concluded silently to herself. They were watching a movie in Austin's bedroom. Zaliens 8. She yawned, her head resting on his shoulder, and his arm around hers tenderly. The movie wasn't that much of an appeal to her, but she could hear and feel Austin's reactions and laughs at some parts. Soon, she found her eyelids closing on her, her own breathing evening and becoming deep. She was in light sleep, her head lightly falling from his shoulder, onto his chest. Her head was in the crook of his neck, and shifted slightly Ally's neck wouldn't hurt. His arm still held her tight but warmly to him, stroking her arm as she drifted to dreamland. Even in her light sleep, Ally felt something warm press against the top of her head, causing her to stir slightly but fell back asleep quickly to the loving touch.

* * *

Ally had her cheek resting on the palm of her hand as she leaned forward on the counter of Sonic Boom. The fingers of her other hand tapped rhythmically against the tabletop_. It couldn't have been a dream…_

Her cheeks were warming at the memory of last night, and automatically her fingertips went to the top of her head softly. Trish comes in, saying "Austin's coming!" and Ally gets back into action. She quickly grabs the lipgloss and compact mirror from her pocket and applies it on slowly as Austin walks in.

"Hey Ally." He greets as usual. He stops at the counter, hands on it as Ally is still pressing the lipgloss against the curve of her lower lip turning to him.

"Hey Austin," She says, and slowly starts to apply it to the top of her lip, starting at the corner of her mouth. It leaves a glossy, plumper and slightly strawberry tinted look on her already-plump lips, and Austin's eyebrows shoot up.  
"What are you doing?" He asks as casually as he can, though you can hear the slight crack in his voice. His eyes were on her lips as she finished applying the lip gloss and pressed her lips together, obviously biting the inside of it before she rubbed them together. Austin bit his lip.

"Just trying this new lip gloss Trish got me. It even smells good! See?" She said, holding up to his face. His eyebrows went up again, leaning forward a little to catch the sweet strawberry-mango scent from it.

"It does smell good." He noted, a hidden tone in his voice. Ally quickly glanced at Trish who was 'reading' a magazine at the benches.  
"Yup." Ally said, popping the p. She smiled at him and Austin's eyes were on her pretty lips, the corner of his mouths turning up slightly. "So wanna go work on that new song in the practice room?" She said, snapping him out of it.

"Sure. After this." Before Ally knew it, his lips crashed on hers, his hand on the back of her neck. Surprised for a second, she kissed back, knowing her lipgloss was now smeared on his lips and around his mouth. But she didn't care. Her hands tangled in his messy blond hair. He even tasted the gloss from her lips, and it was exactly as it smelled. When they pulled away, they were gasping, staring into each other's brown eyes. Unaware of the customers looking at them and the blushing Trish gawking behind a magazine.

But no, that didn't actually happen.

It was still Ally behind the counter and Austin looking extremely uncomfortable, his eyes on to the side. Ally deadpanned again and said lamely, "Come on," As she walked to the stairs.

* * *

Ally lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was around 11pm. Usually she'd be asleep, but she couldn't help but think about some things. She already talked to Trish about this. She didn't even mean to seem pushy about it but…

Truth is, her feelings for Austin were something she's never felt before. And they've been friends for almost 3 years now. She couldn't even say they were "just friends" for 2, because … "Austin and Ally have a special relationship." Trish once said.

They both decided to finally be an official couple, and it was one of the happiest moments Ally couldn't even imagine. Her best friend, her boyfriend. The one who makes her laugh when she's down. The one who's her complete opposite, yet balances her out. When she's nervous and panicky, he's chill and collected. When she's making songs with minor keys, he's able to turn them into the catchiest up-beat song to dance to.

"I guess I am kind of getting over my head about this…" She mumbled to herself, a pout on her bottom lip. It's just, she liked Austin that much, he's the one she wants for to be his first kiss.

But after all that's happened, it's as if he doesn't want that.

_Am I … really that horrible?_ She thought. She gasped. _Maybe he's trying to say he doesn't like me anymore._

_But that can't be…_

As soon as her doubts come again, her phone rings. Lazily, she reaches for it on the side desk with one arm, still laying down. When she sees the ID, she has a warm feeling in her stomach as she answers it. "Hello?"  
"Hey Ally." His voice comes through the voice, soothing her into a smile.  
"Austin? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you before I sleep…" Right after that, she heard him yawn and she giggled quietly.  
"Go to sleep, silly."  
"Not until you tell me goodnight," He yawns. "And agree on going on a date with me tomorrow night."  
She can't help the grin and is glad he can't see it right now. "Austin Monica Moon, are you asking me on a date through the phone?"  
It's like she could see him grow flustered. "Maybe. I didn't even think about it until I heard your voice. I just knew I wanted to spend time with you again. If not tonight."  
Ally blushed. "Not tonight." She laughed quietly. "We both need sleep… I'll see you tomorrow okay? Goodnight Austin.."  
"Goodnight beautiful...can't wait to see you." The softness in his voice made Ally's heart skip a beat. "Love you." He murmured.  
"Love you more." She whispered back.  
Now she wanted him here just to see that smile on his face. "No way. Sweet dreams." And before she could retaliate, the call ended She looked at her phone and smiled. Then, she hugged her pillow, rolling over with her eyes closed, a smile bright on her face.

_No. No way. I love you more, Austin Moon._

* * *

And it was back to Ally's thoughts from the beginning as Austin and her were walking up the driveway after their dinner date. It actually went really well. Ally still had butterflies, and Austin's hand was intertwined with hers.

It's just she wondered if this night would end up like the others. Dare she let that ruin her amazing night with her boyfriend though.

They stopped in front of her door again and Ally reached up to hug him, loosely locking her arms around his neck, and hugged. Austin hugged back tightly, lowering his head into her neck and could smell her vanilla-strawberry hair.

The amount of moments Ally tried hinting him before came back to her.

_1) "Soo, Austin." Ally said after they enjoyed a time together around the mall. They were holding hands. She gazed up at him with big eyes, her eyes going to his lips several times to notice. When he did, his smiles and chuckles nervously. "Soo, Ally." He responds, his hand tugging the collar of his shirt. Ally furrows her eyebrows at him._

_2) "I-Is there something on my lip?" Ally asked, innocently batting her eyelashes at him. Austin looked at her and leaned close until their faces were a few inches away from each other. Ally actually froze. His eyes scanned her face and then her mouth. They stayed on her lips for a few second until they flickered up to her eyes. "Yup, just syrup from the pancakes we ate." He wipes the maple syrup off the corner of her mouth with his thumb, smiles and walks away. Ally blinks incredulously, not knowing she actually she had something on her lips._

_3) "Romeo and Juliet only knew each other for not even a whole day and committed themselves to each other." Ally said in a low tone to Austin. He shrugged with a smug smile. He laid back on her bed, his hands clasped behind his head as a pillow. Ally sat criss-crossed on the bed. "Come on Ally, it's still one of the most classic romantic movies! I thought you loved love." _  
_"Dedicating yourself to being in love with a person you knew for 5 minutes cannot be love." Ally laughed, closing her eyes with the shake of her head. Then her eyes opened, peering at Austin and blinked. "I mean, unless… if I was Juliet, would you be my Romeo?" _  
_Austin made a crooked grin at her and came close, reciting in a low hypnotizing voice. "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight. For I never saw true beauty till this night." Ally's breath caught. _Oh he's good_. She wracked her brain for any other quotes she knew from the Shakespeare play. _  
_"Wherefore art thou Romeo?" She whispered and she could see him try not to laugh at her lack of quotes. "Oh hush. What did Romeo and Juliet do after they met?"_  
_"They kissed." He said, shrugging. Then, he stopped moving. He looked at her and how close they were, and Ally swore she saw his ears turn red. He swallowed, licking his lips and chuckling nervously, leaning away from her. "But hey they both died in the end. Tragic, tragic! You're right Ally, not the happiest romantic film." He said fast and avoidantly, and he grabbed a pillow and pulled it in front of his face, falling back on the bed. "Goodnight!" _  
_Ally stared at him questioningly and rolled her eyes and began tickling him. "You're not sleeping here." She started when he began to laugh like a child._ So much for being Juliet.

When Ally pulled away, she looked up at him, and Austin's expression was calm. He looked down at her, his resting on her waist. "Ally?" He said in a quiet voice.

"Yes?" She answered in the same manner, careful not to disturb the quiet between them.

"I...nevermind."  
Ally didn't like it when he did that. I don't think anyone likes it when people say that. But Ally felt wary. "Oh." She said, glancing to the side, her voice dropping. Her hands slowly fell. She pushed hair out of her face with one hand and sighed. She took her time looking for the keys in her bag, glancing up at Austin a few times. When she finally found them, she sighed and kept them in her bag even though her hands around it. "Okay Austin, tell me." She mumbled. Austin eyebrows pulled up worriedly. "Why won't you kiss me?" She didn't mean for the question to sound sad. She must've seemed like a little girl to him. "You've kissed me on the head. So why not…?"

But to Austin, he saw Ally with big innocent brown eyes, the mix of rejection and paranoia in them. Her pink lips were in a slight frown and he felt bad now. He knew he couldn't keep avoiding it. Especially with how gorgeous she looked tonight. She always seemed to look more dressed up when they went on dinner dates. Not that she didn't always looked beautiful. She doesn't even try.  
Her long brown hair was straight and thick, parted to the side. It reminded him of Grace Phipp's hair in Teen Beach Movie. And her light blue dress.

He reached out to cup her cheek with his hand, coming close to her to whisper something. He hesitates, but Ally's disgruntled look motivates him. "Promise you won't laugh." He said. Ally looks confused but waits. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I've never kissed a girl."

Ally's mouth falls open. She tries to say something but it's hard to believe. Austin sees that and he smiles a little, rolling his eyes. "I know, I know. I just … didn't want to mess it up."

Ally stared, waiting for her brain to catch up. Then her hand went up to touch his that was still on her cheek to make him look at her. Before she talked, she put on a wary smile. "Austin Moon, nervous? Has it ever dawned on you this is my first kiss too?" She faltered. "And that I wanted you to be my first kiss…"

Austin thought about it and a smile was on his face again. "Okay. Then," He leaned in and as Ally fluttered her eyes closed, he kissed her on the lips. "Austin Moon was now your first kiss." He grinned.

Ally gaped at him, eyes wide. Sure it wasn't much, but it was the sweetest first kiss. "What happened to being nervous?!"

He shrugged, smiling all smug and Ally smacked his arm. "Hey! I was nervous okay." He confessed and that made Ally let it go.

"Fine. I'll let it go. We'll talk about this tomorrow okay? I'm tired."  
Austin rolled his eyes with no harm and breathed a laugh. "Okay. Goodnight beautiful." He pulled her into another warm hug and this time, pulled back to lean down and kiss her full on the lips again. Caught off guard, she blinked and then sighed happily, kissing back. This made him smile against her lips. Finishing this kiss, finally tasting her strawberry-mango lip gloss, he licked his lips and grinned. "I can get used to this. I love you."

Pink blushed, Ally squeaked, nodding stepping back into the front door she opened. "I love you more." She responded in a small cute tone.

He grinned, rolling his eyes to the sky as he turned, his hands in his pocket. "No way."

Ally bit her lip to suppress a smile as she closed the door, and pulled out her cell phone. A message to Austin Moon:

_Yes Way._

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Sorry this might've been rushed, yet it's completely a week overdue... but I hope this was okay. **  
**Yeah I also looked up wikihows on how to hint for a guy to kiss you.. and..yeah.. haha**

**Now to move onto the last oneshot I believe. **

**OH and thanks for all my readers out there! :) Silent or not I love your feedback!**

**Have a nice night or day 3**


End file.
